Desmond's Journal
'Desmond's Journal' by Pokerf1st Journal Entry #1: Well, here we are. My stupid family decided to drag me to this camping trip. "Oh Desmond, you need this!" they said. They thought it would be good if I took time away from the computer. I didn't want to go. I researched this forest, people claimed… things… lurk here. Whatever it is I don't want to meet them. My parents say that this trip will change me… I have a feeling they are right. Journal Entry #2: My stupid little brother kept me up all last night singing as he drew something. As such, I don't know if whether what I found today was true. I took a little stroll in the morning and saw there was a dirty old paper on the ground next to a tree that read: “Etal oot sti siht gnidaer era uoy fi.” And then at the bottom written in all caps, blood red, and poorly drawn handwriting read: “I HAVE BEEN ANNOUNCED, GOD HELP ME!!!.” I was still sleepy and groggy, and assumed it was just a hide and seek gone wrong… or a prank. I took the note back to the camp and my dad thought the bottom text was written in some sort of code… I couldn't see it… it was odd that my dad was so interested however. Journal Entry #3: Last night was quite strange. I went outside my tent and noticed in the distance, a black figure who appeared to be tall and well dressed. I told my parents to come and look but when they did it was gone. I was creeped out. Tonight as I am writing this I can see him, but dare not to go venture to him. It must be a trick of my imagination, it has to! Journal Entry #4: I am seriously freaking out now. I was able to decode the text on the dirty paper. It read: “If you are reading this, it's too late.” My little brother also showed me a drawing. My parents thought it was adorable, but I didn't. It was the tall man in the suit I saw the day before. I was scared, but didn't dare tell my parents, I didn't want them to think that I'm crazy. Journal Entry #5: It came closer tonight. I heard growling, but my parents just assumed it was a raccoon. However they were scared too, as they couldn't find my little brother. I walked in the same direction I found the note and noticed blood on the trees and dirt. I alerted my parents, and they went in that direction. It's been three hours now and I haven't heard from them, so I am going to go in that direction and take a look. Journal Entry #6: IT KILLED THEM. MY FAMILY AND EVERYONE. AND IT MADE ME WATCH. I WILL DO WHAT I HAVE TO SURVIVE. I WILL NOT LET IT GET ME… IT'S HERE!!! The boy was found three days later on a highway 50 miles down the road. He was naked and covered in blood and injuries that mostly looked self inflicted. A trucker took him to the local hospital, where it was confirmed he had a mental illness, and he proceeded to kill his family. Three days later, he escaped, and was never heard from again. When the officials came to the campsite everything was gone, except for a hole, with the old coded note folded, on top of a new note that read: “He is I and I am it. We are the same and one. But he didn't kill the family.” Author: http://reddit.com/u/Poker1st Category:Slenderman Category:Journal Entry Category:Original Category:StaffPasta Category:Pokerf1st Category:Series